lunar_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki (ミツキ) is a main cast member on LilyMu in Tokyo, Japan and one of the five main protagonists (along with Mikey, Lily, Gonard, and Guano). She is good friends with the rest of the LilyMu stars. Despite playing a tough girl on camera, she has a heart of gold and deeply loves and cares for each of her best friends, despite each of them having their obvious flaws. She seems To love James ( which he calls her Cutie pie ) Profile A little bit about her past is revealed in La Femme Mitsuki and Mitsuki Butterfly. She may come from a family of actors; she is revealed to be the daughter of Dadzuki, the most renowned kabuki actor in Japan. She had been a spy 5 years prior to the events in the series. Despite her liking for the job, she craved a more normal life and quit, becoming an actress on LilyMu soon afterwards (where she, no doubt, continued to use her former spy persona onscreen). During her days as a spy; she, as the red-wigged"Agent M", had missions to recover microfilm and other objects stolen by criminals. She worked for a man trapped in a mailbox costume, codenamed Agent F, and Mitsuki was supposedly the best spy who had ever joined the organization. In La Femme Mitsuki, he reappears and asks Mitsuki to rejoin, but she isn't interested, being too satisfied with her life as it is now. Unsatisfied with her answer (and refusing to admit that she has changed), Agent F sends spies to endanger her best friends, starting with Mikey, whom he knows Mitsuki is fond of. The plan ultimately fails when Mikey and Mitsuki infiltrate their headquarters and strike a deal with her former boss. For leaving her and Mikey alone, Mitsuki promises she won't send a copy of the organization's files, as well as embarrassing poems written by Agent F, to every newspaper in Tokyo. At the end of this episode, Mitsuki had to knock out Mikey in order to keep her secret and protect him at the same time. In The Wizard of Ozu, Mitsuki plays the part of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Mitsuki stated that she has been on the show for 5 years; this means that she is at least 24 years old (that is, if she started right after high school as Mikey did; but this means that she would have spent her high school and possible middle school years as a spy). It also appears that Ozu doesn't seem to know Mitsuki exists half the time and never remembers her name. In The Switch, Mikey sows a few pages of Mitsuki's diary into a quilt, this offends her since he read out her crush on him (although he thought the name Mikey was spelled "Mickey," so he was still clueless). This means that either they write in English, or Mikey learned to read Kanji, Japanese writing, which is highly unlikely since The Lost Pilot is states he cannot read Kanji when he looks at the menu. Personality On the LilyMu show, Mitsuki is the tough as nails bad girl; in reality, she is the complete opposite. Mitsuki is a kind, generous sweetheart and really friendly to everyone near to her, especially James . Due to her crush on James, she is usually the first to forgive him or defend him when he makes a mistake or unintentionally causes trouble for the LilyMu cast, that is unless he completely, yet accidentally, humiliates her. However, it is unrequited love, as either Mikey is too clueless to notice her or she is too shy to express herself. While Mitsuki has a kind and caring personality, there are times when she displays fits of anger or hostility. In Mikey Likes It, her anger was shown for the first time when Mikey accidentally ruined her precious photo album, losing embarrassing photos of her which showed up on the news, and tried to trick her by taking fake pictures while pretending to spend time with her. This rarity is expressed by Yoshi, who mentions to Mikey that he had never seen Mitsuki angry before. This was also shown when in Live LilyMu when Mikey spreads farting powder on Gonard's ice cream and then she eats it, being unaware of the powder, which as a result, not only embarrasses her, but always ends up ruining a scene and is also the one snapped at the most by the boss. Though despite the hard events, she always does eventually forgive Mikey in both episodes after he gave her some new photos and decided to play ping-pong with her, something she had expressed a desire for earlier, and after feeling her pain and humiliation in Live LilyMu, he uses the powder on himself, and afterwards, they hug each other which also shows the strong, loving bond they both have. She boasts incredible fighting skills from her former career as a spy, like being able to destroy all 10 major arteries in 15 seconds. In some episodes, mainly after Le Femme Mitsuki, Mitsuki can be seen using one or more of her skills, but just for small tasks, more or less to a comical fashion. Despite She seems to close to James Relationships James Of course she Deeply cares for James and Loves Him very much to him At first James was pleased But Lori gets Jealous GalleryEdit Mitsuki3.jpg|Lily IMG_0751.PNG|mitsuki is devastated mitsuki18xD.jpg|mitsuki begins to cry mitsuki15xD.jpg|Mitsuki disappointed In Gordon due to Him being pulling trucks lily05xD.jpg|Mitsuki Cowers in fear as lily angrily shouts at Gordorn mitsuki20xD.jpg|Mitsuki getting more frustrated mitsuki13xD.jpg|Mitsuki Getting angry because of Star butterfly mitsuki14xD.jpg|Mitsuki getting more angry Because Eddy Stole Sarah's diary mitsuki12xD.jpg|Mitsuki's Rage when She Yells at Donald and Douglas teasing James of his accident with tar wagons qJvVvSj.jpg|mitsuki is being dismayed To see Lily and Percy fighting sAps.jpg|mitsuki is Scared mitsuki_and_lily_by_sb99stuff-d9jmcdp (1).png|mitsuki and lily are friends Body_Swap.png 2a7c8eca06be1d59f52f0067db8b97ad--kappa-mikey.jpg|mitsuki in her pajamas mitsuki_by_andrewk.jpg|in a funny outfit mitsuki_from_kappa_mikey_by_azure_m.jpg|in a dress kappa_movie__20_by_andrewk.jpg|mitsuki wants James But lily doesn't approve hqdefault.jpg|mitsuki is scared as lily is angry with president koopa for devolving toad into a goomba kappa-mikey-season-2-episode-6-go-nard-hunting.jpg|to fight KappaMikey-MitsukiandMikey.jpg|mitsuki is angry now 78fe201ef65222a3e15d067038d7ad35--my-childhood-cartoon.jpg|Not Amused IMG_0749.PNG|Mitsuki yells at Poor Sully for being banished to the Himalayas IMG_0750.PNG|Mitsuki Tells Gordon To Just Pull trucks Kappa_Mikey_-_Mitsuki_swimsuit.jpg|mitsuki enjoying the beach